


Clint y Barney

by LlamaLlamaNewt



Series: Literary Composition/ Composicion Literaria [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Big Brothers, Brothers, Child Abuse, Deaf Clint Barton, Experimental Style, Gen, José Martí, Rubén Darío
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaLlamaNewt/pseuds/LlamaLlamaNewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La juventud de Clint Barton y su hermano Barney, en el circo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint y Barney

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primero cuento escrito en español. Escrito en el estilo del Edad del Oro de José Martí y Rubén Darío para mi curso de Composición Literaria a la Universidad de Santiago de Chile.
> 
> Inspirado por los cuentos de 'La muñeca negra' y 'D.Q.'

Clint y Barney

A Clint no le gustaba el dolor. A él no le gustaba que su padre lo golpeara. Duele. Duele. Su hermano mayor Barney le gusta aún menos. Una vez, su padre borracho y enojado, golpeó a Clint tan fuerte que él no podía oír después. Esa noche, Barney despertó a su hermano, tan pequeño con su cara magullada, empacó una mochila de ropa para los dos y se escaparon.

Hambre. Hambre. Tanta hambre. Clint solo quería algo para comer. Hace ya dos  días  que él y su hermano mayor se escaparon. Dos días desde la última vez que Clint pudo oír. Dos días cansados y con hambre. Clint quería su cama, pero él estaba libre de dolor. Tenía a su hermano mayor, Barney, de nueve años y tan fuerte. Cinco años se sentían muy pocos en comparación.

Había un circo en el próximo pueblo. Clint nunca supo lo que hizo su hermano, o lo que dijo para que esto ocurra, pero se les dio la bienvenida a las filas del circo. Ellos tenían un lugar para dormir y que  comer. Lo mejor para Clint fueron los días sin dolor y golpes.

Nunca fue capaz de oír de la misma forma  otra vez. Uno de sus oídos había perdido la audición completamente y con el otro podía oír sólo ciertas frecuencias o ruidos muy fuertes. Aprendió a compensar. Él aprendió mucho. Clint aprendió a  leer con la ayuda del domador del león, aprendió a coser con la equilibrista, y aprendió a escribir con la mujer barbuda.

Barney aprendió a disparar con  el tirador cuando él tenía diez años. Clint, a los siete. Clint tenía un talento natural y Barney estaba celoso. Clint no quería ser famoso en el circo. Él no quería ese talento.  Él quería una vida normal, quería ir a colegio, quería amigos.

Barney comenzó a cambiar bajo la tutela de el Tirador. Era malo, y grosero. Él se sentía intimidado por Clint. Clint extrañaba a su hermano, su protector. A veces Clint deseaba que nunca hubieran dejado a su padre, aunque fuera así de malo. Tal vez entonces Bernardo no habría comenzado a transformarse en un hombre peor que su padre.

Perdió a su padre. Él perdió su audición. Perdió a su hermano. Duele. Duele. Tanto.  ganó sus nuevos amigos en el arco y la flecha, un talento que no sabía que tendría..

Ganó una familia en los artistas de circo. Ganó el gusto de aprender. Años más tarde, después de que Bernardo y el Tirador lo hubieran dejado  al lado de una carretera desierta y lo hubieran dado por muerto, cuando él era mucho mayor, y trabajaba para los militares como un agente especial, miraba hacia atrás y apreció  esas experiencias.

Esas experiencias lo hicieron el hombre en el que se convirtió. Las lecciones  fueron duras, mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba que la escuela  hubiera sido.

Nunca dejó de extrañar a su hermano, ni la vida que podría haber tenido.

Siempre extrañó a su hermano, pero él siempre recordaría  los momentos en que su hermano estaba allí, de pie delante de él, con cara de determinación. Era un niño de nueve años de edad, listo para enfrentarse al mundo solo.

Él se extrañó a su hermano, pero él siempre tenía los recuerdos de otro tiempo, cuando Barney y Clint estaban contra el mundo, hermanos hasta el final.

 


End file.
